


Gumlee Smuts and Fluffs

by bubblygguk



Category: Adventure Time, Gumlee - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Prince Gumball, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Marshall Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblygguk/pseuds/bubblygguk
Summary: I’m years late but i just want to write some gumlee smuts and fluffs! ft.Flame Prince and Finn the Human!![REQUESTS OPEN!!]
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gumlee Smuts and Fluffs

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing lol

I’m not so sure why I decided to make a gumlee years late but here we are!! Smut and fluff, and you’re free to request anything with bottom Prince Gumball and top Marshall Lee!   
Im not very good at writing but enjoy please!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
